5th Son and New Girlfriend
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Roxanne Major is used to being nobody at Spenser but when Chase Collins enters her life things change fast. Will she really help Chase take down the Sons or will she ignore her feelings for Chase? Chase X OC
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne Major doesn't have any friends at Spenser which she is fine with that. She never needed them. She was walking down the hall alone when everything changed. He walked slowly starring at the new book she was reading. She was used to walking like this, people were used to seeing her this way. But someone wasn't paying attention.

She suddenly collided with something. Roxanne fell back dropping her book and landing hard on her behind. "Ow." She muttered to herself. She stood up brushing herself off.

"Are you okay?" the unfamiliar voice asked looking at her carefully. "I didn't notice you walking." He said a small smile playing on his lips.

"Its okay." Roxanne said looking at the floor. "I wasn't paying attention." She shrugged. She placed the book into her bag. "I'm sorry, again." She said and turned to walk.

"I'm Chase by the way. Chase Collins." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxanne Major." She said shaking his hand. She felt some sort of spark fly from his hand into hers causing an unfamiliar sick feeling in her stomach. "I'll see you around." She said.

"Actually, I'm kinda new here." Chase said stopping her from walking yet again. "I don't really know where anything is or how to get there." He said sounding confused. "I just transferred in." He explained.

"Oh well...um..." Roxanne was unsure of what to do. She never had any one approach her for help before. "Well what do you need?" She asked.

"I was looking for my room actually, its 311." He stated.

"Oh, sure I'll show you." She said shrugging. "Come on." She said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "These are the boys dorms." Roxanne explained as they walked. "The girls dorms are on a different floor. I'm in room 423." She said. "Not that its important or anything." She added quickly. "Okay, here you are." She stated pointing at the door. "Looks like you're alone." She stated.

"Thanks for helping." Chase said smiling at her. "I guess I'll just see you around." He said walking into the room.

"Yeah bye." Roxanne said turning and walking back to her room.

She walked in and her roommate was already there. Kira Snider. They were roommates by default. Kira had no girl friends and Roxanne had none so they had been together for the last three years. Kira looked at Roxanne, as she walked in, rolling her eyes. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I went for a walk." Roxanne said. Roxanne had tried her best to get a room alone but her mother refused to pay the extra money for it. "Why does it matter?" She asked.

"No reason. I just thought maybe you made friends for once." Kira said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'm still a complete loner." Roxanne said taking out her book and picking up where she left off.

Around 8 Roxanne was focusing on making a list of things for their room and Kira was focusing on getting ready for the party at the Dells. There was a knock at their door. Kira looked at the clock. "I can't believe Aaron is on time for once." She said smiling to herself. She walked to the door and opened it. "Um...who are you?" Roxanne heard her ask rudely.

"I'm looking for Roxanne." Roxanne heard a familiar voice. Roxanne got off her bed and walked over to the door. Chase Collins was standing there. "Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Is something wrong?" Roxanne asked pushing Kira lightly away from the door. Kira huffed but went back to getting ready.

"No I just heard about some party and was wondering if you were going...cause if you were we could go together." He said. "If you wanted to." He added.

"Thanks but I actually am-"

"Going, she was just about to leave." Kira said pushing Roxanne out the door. "Have fun." Kira closed the door locking it and Roxanne didn't have a key.

"Shall we go?" Roxanne asked looking at Chase and feeling sick.

* * *

Chase and Roxanne walked around in silence. They both had drinks but neither had anything to say. Roxanne watched as the Sons of Ipswich made their way into the party. Chase was watching them closely. "Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms." Roxanne said watching Chase. "They're really popular."

"Yeah it looks like it." Chase said shrugging. "Are you friends with them?" He asked.

"Actually much to your surprise I'm not friends with them." Roxanne said smiling. "The only 'friend' I have is Kira and I would rather stab myself then be her real friend." Roxanne stated.

"Thats harsh." Chase stated looking at her now smirking. "Who is that?" He asked looking at the guy with brown hair. They walked over closer.

"Thats Aaron Abbot." Roxanne explained. They were close enough to hear their conversations now.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb said talking to Kira who was being rude to an unknown blonde girl.

"Why don't _you_ give it a rest," Aaron snapped, stepping in front of Caleb.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb said sighing.

"I'm sure you don't," Aaron smirked.

"You posers make me wanna puke," one of Aaron's friends's added. Roxanne knew nothing good was going to come of this. She just wanted to walk away and go back to her room.

"Is that right?" Reid asked smirking.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron interrupted.

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." Caleb said, pointing to Kira and then Sarah, the blonde girl. Aaron looked at Kira and then turned and pushed Caleb. Before Caleb could react, Chase jumped in stopping the two guys. _Great,_ Roxanne thought. _Now living with Kira was going to be worse than ever._

"You were being kinda bitchy," Chase stated shrugging. Roxanne placed a hand over her mouth to stop a laugh from escaping.

Suddenly the guy behind Aaron threw up all over his back. Everyone laughed while Caleb looked not so happy about it. It went quiet as the DJ announced. "Hey, guys! Dylan just called and said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road." Everyone panicked and took off running in a hurry. Chase followed the new group. Roxanne didn't want to run off alone but she also didn't want to be around them either. She just decided to slip away alone.

* * *

Chase looked around realizing he lost Roxanne. He turned and just decided to take a ride with Kate and Sarah. Besides he needed to get close to them if he was going to do everything like he planned on it.

Once he was back in the dorm buildings and made sure Sarah and Kate were in their room he decided to stop by Roxanne's. He walked to the 4th floor and saw Roxanne standing outside her door banging on the door. He walked over faster. "Is something wrong?" He asked concern in his voice.

Roxanne took a deep breath facing him. "Yeah my roommate, Kira, won't let me in." She stated.

"Why?" Chase asked confused.

"Cause you called her bitchy." Roxanne said starring at him. "Kira open the door, this isn't funny." She said knocking. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked to no in particular.

"I'm sorry." Chase said. "But she was being rude." Chase added trying to be reasonable.

"You know what Chase if you want to say or do whatever to impress the Sons of Ipswich that's fine with me but I have to live here still." Roxanne yelled annoyed. "I can't just say whatever I feel like when some one is being rude." She stated.

Chase looked at her unsure of what to say. He really had nothing to say to her. Chase wanted to open the door for her but he knew that would expose himself. "I'm sorry. Do you want to stay in my room until Kira stops being mad?" Chase asked trying to help.

Roxanne looked at him unsure. She crossed her arms narrowing her eyes. "Fine but only for a little." Roxanne stated. Chase nodded.

They walked back to Chases room. Roxanne looked around. He had all his stuff unpacked already and she was impressed. Roxanne sat on the bed and she suddenly felt all her energy drained almost instantly. She laid back and decided to close her eyes for only a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne felt a warm smoke slowly wrapping around her body. She closed her eyes dealing with the heat. Her arms, her legs, her stomach and her neck felt hot. They were burning. She began to feel sweat slowly drip down her body. Her clothes began to stick to her skin. Her shirt wrapped itself tightly around her chest making it appear larger than it actually was.

Roxanne felt a hand slowly rubbing her arm. Tracing her skin softly. It sent a chill across her heated body. Roxanne finally opened her eyes. She connected with a pair of blue eyes starring intently at her. Whoever these eyes belonged to was doing this to her. For his own amusement. She knew it. She could tell. Bt there was something in these eyes he didn't realize. There was an emptiness in them. They were hurt and longing for more.

Roxanne sat up suddenly. She had sweat on her head and she was feeling breathless. She looked around realizing she wasn't in her room. She wasn't in a room she knew at all. She felt something and realized the bed shifted. Roxanne looked next to her and saw Chase Collins lying next to her. Roxanne She let out a shriek and he shifted again. He was in a wife beater and his boxers. His eye lids were flickering she guessed he was having a vivid dream. Roxanne carefully removed his arm from on her waist and got up.

She looked at the clock. It was already 10. Kira would be awake by now. Roxanne put her shoes on quickly and stood up. She looked back down at Chase and felt something tug at her lips. A smile. He looked nice when he was sleeping. She opened the door carefully and stepped out. Roxanne hoped all the other students were sleeping.

As she opened the door to the boys hall Aaron walked through. He continued to walk but then stopped. "Roxanne Major..." Aaron said turning to her. He grabbed her by the wrist. "What are you doing in the boys dorm?" He asked smirking. "Or should I say who?" His smirk grew.

"Leave me alone." Roxanne said pulling away and took off power walking.

She finally walked into the girls dorm floor and felt relieved. She saw her door open and walked into her room. Kira was on the bed painting her nails. "Where did you sleep last night?" Kira asked her lips pursed.

"I would've liked to sleep in my bed but someone locked me out for a reason that I had nothing to do with." Roxanne said dropping on her bed.

"I unlocked the door once you stopped yelling but you werent there anymore." Kira replied simply blowing on her nails. "So I guess Chase had a good time last night, I didn't think you were that kind of girl." She smirked.

"I'm not you." Roxanne stated. Kira's jaw almost hit the floor. "Anyway, I'm going to shower and then go into town. Do you need anything?" Roxanne asked forcing a smile. "Unless you want to join me?" She offered.

"I don't." Kira stated rolling her eyes.

* * *

Roxanne walked into the pharmacy and began to walk to the counter. She saw Caleb, Chase, Kate, and Sarah standing talking about some dead kid. Roxanne kept her head low hoping they wouldn't see her and if they did she hoped they wouldn't say anything. Roxanne got her prescription and walked out. She opened the door and walked out quickly without looking. She walked right into someone.

Roxanne took a step back and met a pair of blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She said shaking her head embarrassed.

"It's okay. Apparently that happens a lot." Chase smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess." Roxanne said unsure. "I'll see you around." She said turning.

"Hold on..." Chase said grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Chase said seeming honest. "And about the sleeping thing." He shrugged and Roxanne had the feeling he wasn't really sorry.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like it'll happen again." She said.

"Yeah, not again." Chase nodded. "Look me and Kate are going to the movies right now, do you want to come with us?" He asked. "Some new Brad Pitt movie."

"Well..." Roxanne thought, she didn't want to go send the rest of her last free day in a room with Kira. She also didn't want to spend it with Chase because she didn't know if she could trust him yet. "I guess its better than nothing." She shrugged.

Kate walked over suddenly. "Pogue can't make it." She said smiling at Chase. Roxanne instantly realized it was more than a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Kate." She said looking at Roxanne unsure.

"Yeah we had a class together last year." Roxanne said. "Roxanne Major." She said.

"Are you ladies ready?" Chase asked looking at them. "My car is right over there." He said pointing at the black Ferrari.

"Nice car Mister Collins." Roxanne said honestly impressed.

"It was just a birthday present." He shrugged.

* * *

Once the movie ended Kate said she was going over to Nicky's and asked if they wanted to go. Chase agreed and Roxanne wasn't given a chance to answer. They were soon sitting in a place that looked like a bar. Roxanne excused herself to the bathroom when Chase and Caleb began to play foosball.

"So whats up with that Roxanne girl?" Sarah asked looking at Kate. Kate shrugged. "Is she your friend?" She asked unsure.

"No." Kate answered quickly. "Shes always kept to herself about everything. No one really knows anything about her except she's roommates with Kira." Kate said pursing her lips. "So who knows what kind of person she is."

"Maybe they just got stuck together." Sarah suggested trying to see the good side of things.

"You don't get stuck together 4 years in a row." Kate stated.

Roxanne came back out the bathroom and sat with them. "So wait..what just happened?" Sarah asked looking around.

"What?" Kate and Roxanne asked confused.

"Well, we were sitting here having fun and now we're watching them have fun," Sarah said pointing to the three guys.

Kate waved her hand lightly. "That's what girls do. You know boys and their toys." She shrugged not seeming to care.

Sarah shook her head and smiled. "Nuh uh. Give me a quarter." Sarah insisted her smile growing.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Come on just give me a quarter. I'll show you what girls do," Sarah said standing and walking over to the juke box. She slipped the quarter in and soon the music of a familiar song filled Nicky's. Caleb turned to Sarah and the immediately began dancing.

Chase walked back over to the table sitting next to Roxanne. Kate grabbed Pogue and they began to dance. "So are you having fun?" Chase asked smiling at Roxanne.

Roxanne shrugged. "Well I'm not miserable." She answered honestly.

"I love my school ID, have you seen it." He asked. She shook her head. "I get the feeling you don't usually talk to people. Let them in." Chase said moving closer to her so he was whispering. "I want to know what you're thinking." He said into her ear. Roxanne felt a chill go through her body. She turned to Chase, their mouths were barely an inch from one another.

Suddenly there was yelling. Reid and Aaron were walking out the back. Chase stood up. "Do you need any help?" He asked looking at Pogue and Caleb.

"Just stay with the girls." Was all he was told. Chase looked back at Roxanne. She shrugged.

Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were soon back in Nicky's. "I'm gonna get going." Pogue said looking at Kate. She nodded and stood up following him out.

"Come on Ty." Reid said looking not too happy and they both walked out.

"Well maybe we should go to?" Chase asked looking at Roxanne. She shrugged. "Bye Caleb and Sarah." Chase said smiing at them and walked out. Roxanne walked closely behind him.

They got into his Ferrarri. Roxanne closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She felt tired suddenly again. She opened her eyes and she felt the hot smoke covering her body again. She shook her head getting rid of the thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked looking at her. He touched her forehead. "Do feel sick?"

"No I'm just tired." Roxanne stated. "I just need some sleep." She forced a smile.

"So what are you thinking about right now?" Chase asked already knowing. That was his favorite part about Using. He knew what people were thinking. He could tell Roxanne was debating over whether to tell him the truth. "I promise I'm not going to judge you." Chase stated.

"Okay...I was thinking about my mom." Roxanne said which was the truth.

"Why?" He asked.

"My mom used to be a nurse and since I'm not feeling perfectly I was just wondering what she would suggest." Roxanne stated.

"I was adopted." Chase stated taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"I'm sorry." Roxanne said watching him. "I don't know about you Chase Collins." She said being honest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase and Roxanne walked into the girls dorm hall. They were both silent. It wasn't an awkward silence just a silent one. They reached Roxanne's room. She turned the knob but it was locked. Chase looked at her. "Thats not good." He said.

"I have a key today." Roxanne said pulling it out her pocket. She unlocked the door and opened it only to see Aaron and Kira in bed. "oh, my God." Roxanne slammed the door. She heard Kira yelling. "Sorry." Roxanne yelled through the door.

"Well that was awkward." Chase said holding back a smirk. "Do you wanna go to my room?" He asked.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Roxanne asked.

Chase looked at her, looked into her mind. Roxanne wanted to go to Chase's room but she was scared. She was scared she couldn't control herself around him. She was scared of the feeling he gave her in her knee's and stomach after only knowing him for a day. "I dont think there is anything wrong with it." Chase said smiling at her.

Chase hadn't planned on meeting a girl. Or bringing her into his world or plan. He still wasn't sure if he was going too but he knew he liked being around her for right now. "Alright." Roxanne said.

Chase grabbed her hand and they began to walk back to his room for the second time. They walked into the room and Roxanne sat on the bed. Chase sat next to her. "So do you wanna sleep here or just wait for Kira and Aaron to be done?" He asked unsure.

"Even when they are done Kira is not going to let me in." Roxanne said shrugging.

"Oh, okay. Do you want some clothes?" Chase asked looking at her unsure. Roxanne nodded. Chase walked over to his dresser an opened the drawer. He pulled out a t shirt and boxers. "This is all I have." He said holding them up. "Is it okay?"

"Thats perfect." Roxanne said grabbing them.

"I'll just..."Chase said turning around facing away from her.

Roxanne removed her shirt and pants and quickly put on the clothes Chase gave her. "Okay." She said and he turned back around. "So..." She said unsure.

"Can I...um..." Chase took a step towards her. "Kiss you?" He asked. Roxanne nodded her head. Chase placed his hands on both sides of her arms. His thumbs rubbed her arms softly. He bent over so their lips were only centimeters apart. Chase mumbled something Roxanne didn't understand and then closed the space between them.

When their lips touched it seemed like something errupted or exploded inside Roxanne's head. Everything she was thinking was suddenly gone and she was only reacting. Her hands grabbed onto Chase's arms pulling him towards her. She fell back onto the bed and he landed on top of her. He kissed her neck and a soft moan escaped her mouth. At that moment Chase decided he would let her in. He was going to let her know everything.

Chases hands rubbed her arms, neck, stomach making her feel completely warm everywhere. She felt like she was sweating but she didn't let it bother her. She continued to kiss Chase, on his mouth, jaw line, neck, chest and stomach. Everything about him seemed so perfect. Just as quickly as the feelings overtook their bodies it left. Chase wrapped his arm around Roxanne bringing her close to him.

They were separated by their clothes but they both felt like their souls were wrapped in one another. Roxanne buried her face in his chest. She breathed in his smell. He smelled like axe, mint, and sweat. She loved it. Their fingers intertwined and Chase rested his head above hers. He kissed the top gently. "Good night Roxanne Major." He said a smile spreading. Chase could feel everything about to change.

* * *

The next morning was the first day of classes. Roxanne woke up sweating from the same dream like the night before. She went to move she couldn't. Her arms and legs were wrapped in Chases's making it almost impossible to tell whose belonged to who. Roxanne shook him gently. "Chase." She whispered. He didn't move.

She shook him harder and he flinched. Suddenly he sat up. "Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"We have to start school in an hour." Roxanne stated. "And I just wanted to make sure that you were ready." She added quickly.

"Ok, I'm moving." Chase said and leaning forward. He kissed Roxanne's cheek quickly. "Do you want me to walk with you or you will go alone?" He asked.

"I'll just go." Roxanne said standing. She grabbed her clothes. "I'll give these back when I can." She stated and walked out. Roxanne was almost at her room when Sarah and Kate walked out theirs.

"Hey Roxy." Kate said looking at her. Kate looked her up and down and pursed her lips. "Looks like some one had a crazy night, with who?" She asked.

"I didn't have a crazy night. I had a regular night with Chase and please don't call me Roxy I don't like that." Roxanne said quickly.

"So are you Chase...like a thing now?" Kate asked her face changing.

"Um, I don't know." Roxanne said unsure. "I have to get ready before class starts. So I'll just see you both later." She said walking away quickly.

Roxanne walked into her bedroom. She went to her closet and grabbed her school uniform quickly. Roxanne put it on and hurried to put her hair in a messy bun when the door opened. Kira walked in.

"Where were you...last night...again?" She asked smirking.

"Um, let's see you were having sex in here so I needed to find somewhere to go." Roxanne said annoyed.

"Aaron said he saw you come out of Chase Collin's room." Kira stated not looking pleased. "Do you really want people thinking you're sleeping with the orphaned transfer student already?" She asked grabbing her book bag. "And besides I heard he's been all buddy friendly with the Ipswich mafia." She stated.

"I'm not sleeping with him and they aren't a mafia." Roxanne stated as they both walked out the room. "Do we have the same class first?" She asked as they walked out into the cafeteria. They both grabbed breakfast.

"Yeah its literature." Kira said as they sat at the same table. "Sounds like so much fun." She said sarcastically. Kira looked around for Aaron who was out of sight. "Look, theres your boy friend." She stated as Chase walked in joined by Kate and Sarah.

"Would you stop." Roxanne said angry. "That Kate girl has problems. She asked if I had a 'thing' with Chase. Isn't she with Pogue?"

"I think so, why don't you ask them, you hanging out with them last night." Kira replied bitterly.

"If you're still mad that Caleb wouldn't go out with you don't take it out on me." Roxanne said taking a bite out of her apple. "It's not my fault Caleb likes Sarah."

"Are you joining the swim team this year?" Kira asked completely ignoring everything about Caleb. "I heard Chase is a swimmer. Maybe you can train together." She smirked.

"I get the feeling you like him more than I do." Roxanne laughed.

"To be honest...I'm just happy I have somewhere to send you when Aaron comes over now." Kira laughed. "It was hard enough before always sneaking into his room. Now I can just kick you out and you don't protest."

"Ha-ha." Roxanne said. "Are you done?" She asked standing. "I dont want to be late for class." Kira shrugged and they walked out together. "And for the record I don't like you kicking me out." Roxanne said.

They walked into the English room. Kira spotted Aaron sitting and immediately joined him. Roxanne shrugged taking a seat a few rows in front of them. She was fine with sitting alone. Students slowly began to fill in.

Reid and Tyler were the first of the Sons of Ipswich to come in. They of course sat together. Roxanne laid her head on the table wishing class would start already. She suddenly felt her heart speeding up and didn't know why. Her hands began to shake and her vision became blurry. She sat up trying to focus but couldn't. She felt like she could hear everything everyone was thinking. She heard Reid thinking something about Sarah and Caleb. She turned to face him and saw he wasn't talking.

Roxanne decided she must've been just imagining it. She closed her eyes and she could feel when Chase walked in. She knew he was with Kate and Sarah still. She felt Pogue with them. Roxanne opened her eyes and saw Chase walking over and taking the seat next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey there stranger." Chase said smiling at her.

"Good morning." Roxanne said.

_I wish today would end already._ Roxanne heard Chase's voice.

"What did you say?" Roanne turned looking at him.

"I didn't say anything." Chase said unsure. _Where is Caleb?_ she heard his voice again.

"Caleb isnt here yet." Roxanne said tapping her pen lightly on the table.

"What?" Chase's eyes widened.

"Didn't you ask where Caleb was?" She said unsure.

"Sure." Chase said. _Can you hear me?_ Chase voice filled her mind.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Of course I can hear you." She said unsure.

"I'm fine." Chase said patting her knee gently.

His hand hit her bare skin. When it touched it left a burning feeling on her leg. Roxanne thought it was only her but she had a feeling that felt it too. Soon the teacher came in and class began.

* * *

Chase started his ferrari and took off out the parking lot. He drove right to the Putnam barn. He knew this was where it was going to happen. He could feel it. He knew it. Chase couldn't get the feeling that Roxanne heard his thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want it to bother him but it was. It was staying there slowly ticking and reminding him.

Chase set the basket down and looked around the barn. He needed to figure out what changed. Why had Roxanne suddenly been able to hear him. He walked back out to his car. He climbed in and sped off back to the dorms.

Chase walked to Roxanne's room and knocked on the door. He waited until it was opened. Kira was standing there. "What do you want orphan boy?" She asked annoyed.

"Is Roxanne here?" He asked.

"No she isn't. She went to the pool." Kira said. Chase turned and began to walk away. "Oh and for the record...if you have any feelings for Roxanne I would suggest getting Kate to back off." Kira said shrugging.

"Thanks for the advice." Chase said unsure and walked off to the pool. He walked in and it was empty. Practice had already ended for the girls. He walked slowly out the pool room. When he was outside he heard his name. He turned and saw Kate and Sarah standing together. He walked over thinking of wat Kira had just told him.

"So you're a swimmer?" Kate asked. "So are the boys, Caleb the best." She stated.

"In what?" Chase asked seeing the opprotunity to take advantage.

"Free style I think." Kate said. "You?"

"I can swim a pretty good free style." Chase said smirking. It was all going to work out. Caleb was their golden boy and Chase was slowling working his way in. "Have either of you seen Roxanne at all?"

"She was in practice but then left." Sarah stated.

"Alright, well look I have to go so I'll see you guys around." Chase said and hurried away. He walked outside and decided to use, just to figure out where Roxanne was. He closed his eyes and imagined her. He tried to see where she was and all he saw was books. He decided to go to the library.

Once inside he saw Roxanne bent over a book. He walked over sitting across from her. "Whats up?" Roxanne asked not bothering to look up at him.

"Nothing, I just going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me today." Chase stated.

"I can't." She replied.

"Are you mad?" Chase asked unsure. Roxanne didn't answer. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, why dont you ask Kate." Roxanne said looking up at him now.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"This is exactly what I wanted nothing to do with you." Roxanne said standing and slamming her book shut. "I've been fine by myself for the last three years and then you cme and make me completely crazy. And the second Kate and the perfect Ipswich boys come around it's like I'm nothing." She said. "So why don't you ask them to dinner?" She said before storming off.

Chase sat still his jaw almost touching the floor. The few students in the library were watching him. Chase stood up embarrassed and walked out. He went to the girls dorm and stood outside Roxanne's door. He went to knock but stopped himself. He stood there debating knocking and telling her everythin right then. He wasn't sure. Chase turned to walk back to his room when the door opened.

Roxanne was standing there. "Come in." She said opening the door fully. Chase walked in closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that." Roxanne stated. "I was just...I don't know..." She threw herself on her bed. "You have a really weird affect on me Chase Collins." She said.

Chase sat next to her. He placed his hand over hers. "I think I need to tell you something." He said. "The truth about something at least."

"Whats wrong?" Roxanne asked worried.

"Well I don't know if you noticed but you can read my thoughts." Chase stated. Roxanne laughed. "I'm being serious." Chase said turning to her. "I don't know why, this has never happened to me before."

"I can't read your thoughts." Roxanne said sitting up and starring at him. Chase remained serious. "Okay, prove it." Roxanne said crossing her arms.

"Ok," Chase said unsure. _I don't have any feelings for Kate. _Chase thought. Roxanne's eyes grew. _I didn't mean to freak you out._ He thought. "Sorry, I was going to say it." He said slowly.

"Oh, my God." Roxanne said. "Whats wrong with me?" She asked not really expecting an answer. "This is supposed to happen to me."

"I know it's hard to believe but...I think I might've did this to you." Chase said. "When we were kissing I was thinking to myself, how I was going to let you in with all my thoughts and I think thats what did it." He stated.

"That makes no sense." Roxanne said. "We're just...imagining it. Thats all." Roxanne said shrugging like it was normal.

"No...look, I can do magic." Chase said. It was the first time he ever admitted it out loud to someone other than his biological father and himself. "I know its hard to believe but thats why I'm here. Thats why I came to Spencer's." He stated.

"You're crazy." Roxanne smiled. "Chase Collins is officially insane." She laughed.

"I'm being serious." Chase said getting angry.

"Well if your serious," Roxanne began and stopped laughing. "I think you magically made me fall in love with you." She stated.

"I think I might've by accident." Chase reasoned smiling at her. "But if I did it's only because I fell first and didn't want to be alone." He said leaning in closing the space between them. Chase pulled back slowly. "I'm glad you know the truth." He said.

"I'm glad I do too." Roxanne said. She grabbed him by his collar pulling him towards her. Their lips connected again sending a warm feeling through both of them. Chase leaned further in forcing Roxanne into lying down. His body pressed against hers covering her completely. Roxanne let herself get lost in Chase's body, him being over her made her feel safe.

Chase unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He then did the same thing to Roxanne. She felt his hand pushing her skirt up and that's when she froze. "Wait, wait." She said. "I've never done this before." She admitted.

Chase stopped starring at her. "Don't worry." He whispered softly into her ear. "I won't hurt you, don't be scared." Roxanne nodded trusting him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase wrapped his arms around Roxanne bringing her closer to his body. She laid her head on his chest. Roxanne closed her eyes but she could still hear Chase's thoughts. "You don't have to tell me the whole truth right now." She said looking up at him.

He starred at her. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "You make me like you more and more." He smirked. He kissed her again. "Thanks for real."

"No thank you." She said holding onto him. "My birthday is a week from tomorrow." She stated. "I finally get to be 18."

"A legal adult." Chase stated.

Suddenly the door opened and Kira walked in. She froze in her spot. "Wow...this was not what I expected to see..." She said holding back a laugh. "I'm just gonna go now." She walked back out the door slowly.

"That was awkward." Chase smirked. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" He asked unsure.

"I think that sounds nice." Roxanne stated.

* * *

Roxanne and Chase sat quietly at the table the next morning. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Chase asked looking at her. His fingers wrapped around hers.

"She doesn't want to do anything." Kira said sitting in front of them. "She never does. Last year I bought her a cup cake and she totally freaked out on me." She stated eating her pancakes.

Chase looked at Roxanne confused. "Well it's true..." She shrugged. "But I'm going to be 18 now. I think its a cause for celebration." She stated shrugging.

"I think I like you being with her." Kira said pretending to whisper to Chase. He nodded. Aaron walked in and sat next to Kira. "Hey baby," She said kissing his cheek.

"Hey there humping people." Aaron said winking at Chase and Roxanne. "How was the sex?" He asked smirking.

"You're completely gross." Roxanne stated rolling her eyes. "I'm leaving." She said standing. Chase stood up with her and they walked out. "Do you want to go to class now?" She asked. Chase nodded.

They walked in and took their same seats as before. Soon class began when their teacher announced that the Provost wanted to see Caleb in his office. Caleb stood up unsure and walked out the class. _Wonder what happened._ Chase thought turning to Roxanne. She shrugged.

After class Chase walked Roxanne to her next class and then got into his Ferrari. He drove to the Putnam barn again. He walked in looking around. He still couldn't believe his ancestors at one point had lived in such a dump. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that the 'Sons of Ipswich' got everything when he never knew what his power could do. He never knew how addicting it or how it was going to wear him down before it was too late. Now he had to come and invade their world. Take everything away from them that he deserved. He heard the door open and turned quickly. Roxanne was standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well my class was canceled and I had a feeling you were here." She stated shrugging. Chase looked confused. She pointed to her head.

"Oh right, I forgot." Chase said smiling. "So..."

"You shouldn't be so angry." Roxanne said walking up to him. "Being angry isn't going to get you anywhere but hurt. And besides you look cuter when you're happy." She smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you going to do to Caleb?" She asked burying her face in his chest.

"Are you mad about that?" Chase asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"To be honest...I probably should be but I'm not." She looked up at him. "Caleb and all of them have never been nice to me. Probably because of Kira but shes the best friend I've had. And Kate is just...she's a bitch and she likes you." She said furrowing her brow.

Chase smiled. "Kira might've mentioned that." He stated. "But don't worry, I don't have any plans with her. Only using her to get to Pogue and Caleb." He stated.

"Are you going to kill them?" Roxanne asked burying her face again. She was worried about his answer.

"No, I'm not going to do that. Just hurt them...maybe make them wish they were dead." He stated completely honest.

"So you remember when I told you my mom was a nurse?" Roxanne asked. Chase nodded. "Well she is but there is a reason for it..." Roxanne took a step back and took a deep breath. "She is a whitelighter. She can heal people quickly. My dad was a doctor, he died a year ago, he was also a whitelighter." She stated.

"What does that mean?" Chase asked unsure.

"I'm not sure exactly. It's not promised that I'll be one...well I find out on my 18th birthday. Kinda like ascending." She explained.

"How do you know...nevermind." Chase said remembering she could read his mind. "Can you see anything in my head?" He asked.

Roxanne nodded. "I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose." She added quickly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Chase smiled at her. "So if you become a whitelighter will you help me?" He asked. Roxanne nodded slowly. "Really?" Chase said unsure. "You don't have to if you don't want too. I don't want you getting involved unless its what you want." He said.

"Chase, I want you to be safe. I know I can keep you safe." She stated. "I won't let anything happen to you." She said firmly.

"Thanks." Chase said embracing her. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

Friday afternoon Roxanne was packing a bag. She was going to stay home with her mother for the weekend. She closed her bag looking around the room to make sure she grabbed everything she needed. Kira walked in. "Are you leaving now?" She asked. Roxanne nodded. "Do you need a ride?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"No thats okay. Chase is driving me." She said. "He needs to go into town anyway." She explained.

"Sure, thats his reason." Kira stated smirking. "Aaron is probably going to be here the whole weekend. So when you come back knock." She ordered.

"Whatever." Roxanne rolled her eyes. The door opened and Chase was standing there. "Hey, I'm ready." She said smiling at him. He nodded. "Bye Kira." She said walking out. "So are you sure its okay that you're driving me?" She asked. He nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"What happened in the locker room?" Roxanne asked.

"You know, you shouldn't do that." Chase said knowing what she did. "It's not good." He shook his head.

"I know that but I want to know why you're upset." She said. "I think thats resonable, plus you never mentioned that Using was addictive." She stated raising her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't know it was either." He defended. "I just might've gotten into a fight with Aaron." He said. "And I have plans with with Kate Saturday." He added quickly.

"I didn't see that coming." Roxanne said sarcastically. "I don't care, it doesn't bother me. Honestly." She stated. They climbed into his Ferrari. He started it. "Chase are you sure you still want to do all this?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay."

They started the drive to Roxanne's house. It was quiet for the whole ride. Roxanne kept her mind from trying to get into Chase's. She knew he wasn't happy about her doing it before. She just focused on looking forward. Soon they pulled into the driveway of her house. Chase stopped the car. "Do you want me to go inside?" He asked unsure.

"No thats okay." She said. She unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'll see you Sunday." She said leaning over. She kissed his cheek.

"Thats it?" Chase asked smirking at her.

"Fine." Roxanne said pretending to be upset. She leaned forward again their lips connecting. Chase's tongue pushing into her mouth making her wish they were back in bedroom. "I have to go now." Roxanne said pulling away smiling. Chase nodded. "Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

Roxanne climbed out the car. Chase pulled out the driveway. She watched until she couldn't see it. She turned back to her house. It seemed bigger than before. She walked into the house and saw her mother sitting in the kitchen drinking teat. She was quiet. "Hey Ma." Roxanne said walking over. She kissed her cheek. "Is something wrong?" She asked unsure.

"Roxy how has school been?" Her mother asked still focusing on her tea only.

"It's been god. Nothing really important I guess." Roxanne said. "I met this guy." She said smiling. "He's great."

"Whats his name?" Her mother asked.

"Chase Collins." Roxanne answered. "You should meet him, well you probably will. Hes amazing, really. I don't think I've met anyone like him." She explained.

"Yeah sure sounds like it." Her mother said turning to face her now. "Have you thought about your birthday?" She asked. Roxanne nodded. "Roxy...this isn't something to just tell people about...you have to be careful. If someone not good found out...they would take advantage of it." Sh explained.

"Well you and Dad were fine with it. And I've already thought about. I do wanna be someone's whitelighter." She stated.

"You can't be Chase's." Her mother said finishing off her tea.

"Why not?" Roxanne asked confused.

"Look Roxy, there are only 4 whitelighters for every generation. You know that and you know why. There are only 4 letgitimate witch families. Just because Chase decided to come around doesn't make it okay. The elders won't let you protect him." She stated.

"How do you even know about that?" Roxanne asked confused.

"I could sense a witch. You'll be able to too. They don't know about Chase." Her mother stated. "And I don't plan on telling them. If they find out...he could be in danger. But they already picked your witch." He mom said. "If you want to be someones whitelighter. Or else...I don't know what to tell you." She said.

"Who is it?" Roxanne asked worried.

"Caleb Danvers." She said. Roxanne felt her stomach sink. "I know its not perfect but it just has to be someone you won't love. Someone that you can be strictly professional with."

"What if I tell them no?" She asked.

"Well then your power is going to be tracked at all times. They are going to know who you're helping and why all the time. You won't have any privacy." She stated. "Thats the way me and your father did it."

"I would rather do it that way." She stated. Her mother nodded.

"Did you sleep with him?" Her mother asked looking at her empty cup.

"No, of course not." Roxanne lied. "Why?" She asked.

"Because its not safe." She said. "But if you say no then we don't need to have this conversation now. How are your classes?" She asked.

* * *

Roxanne walked in another circle around her room. She had climbed into bed two hours ago but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was being a whitelighter and what happened if she slept with Chase. So far she felt fine. She hadn't been sick or hurt at all. Whats the worse that could happen? She thought.

She sat on her bed and took out her cell phone. She dialed Chase's number and waited while it rang. He didn't answer. Roxanne got angry but didn't want to invade his mind again. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes.

_Roxanne sat up. There was a burning sensation running through her stomach. She looked down but it looked completely normal. She placed her hands on her stomach and could feel the heat. She felt something moving inside. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. It was flipping around, moving, making noises. She tried to stand up but felt too weak. She rolled over on her side but couldn't move more than that. _

_Her head began to hurt. She felt pain all over her body suddenly. She didn't know how to stop it or what to do. She felt her hands shaking. Her vision began to turn blurry and she couldn't see. Suddenly she heard voices. Chase's, Caleb's and Kate's. They were at Nicky's. Roxanne wanted to leave them. She didn't want anything to do with them. Suddenly everything went quiet and black. _

Roxanne sat up and was sweating. She was under her blanket. Her mother must've come in a put it on her. She threw it off and climbed out the bed. She needed water. She walked to the kitchen and got a glass. She sat at the table drinking it slowly. The sun was beginning to rise. She heard her mother waking up. Her mom always woke up early.

Her mother walked into te kitchen and looked at her. "Why are you awake so early?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream." Roxanne stated. Her mother remained quiet waiting for an explanation. "It was weird, I just felt my stomach burning. I don't know." She stated shrugging. "And then I could hear Chase talking but I wasn't with him or anything." She finished.

Her mother took a deep breath. "Okay, Roxy we have to go into town today and then we'll go see the elders." She stated.

"Why?" Roxanne asked confused.

"You'll find out why." She stated before starting the coffee.

* * *

Roxanne looked around the store feeling tired. Her stomach was fine but she couldn't help feeling paranoid. Chase still hadn't called her back and she was worried. He had to know something. She knew he had too. Her mother was at the counter paying. Roxanne walked over to join her when she heard her name. She turned and saw Caleb and Sarah. "Hey, whats up?" Roxanne asked pretending to sound happy.

"Nothing, are you okay?" Caleb asked starring at her. "You look a little sick." He stated.

"Yeah I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She stated shrugging. Her mother walked back over.

"Hi Mrs. Major." Caleb said smiling at her.

"Hi Caleb, how is mother and Gorman?" She asked.

"My mom is doing better and Gorman is...well you know him." Caleb said shrugging.

"Well I'll see you around Caleb, tell your mother I said hi." She smiled at him. "Come now Roxy." Roxanne followed her mother out. They got into the car and took off down the street to the road that was closed off. It was going to take them to the elders. The drive was completely quiet. Roxanne didn't understand why her mom knew so much about Caleb and his family.

They soon stopped and walked into the great white house that was hidden well in the forested area. Roxanne stayed behind her mother the whole time. They were directed into an area that looked much like the Provost's office at Spencers. Soon a man came out, he was the head of the elders Roxanne knew.

"Hello Betty Major and Roxanne Major." He looked at her. "Well you have grown up." He stated examining her. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Well Roxanne here is going to turn 18 in a few days. She decided to if she gets her powers she wants to be a whitelighter but she doesn't understand why she can't chose the person she is assigned too." Her mother stated. "And I think she might've found the 5th bloodline." She said that lowly.

He nodded. "Well Roxanne we can't change the rules." He said firmly. "As for the last part...how do you know?" He asked.

"She um...how do I say this..." Her mother stopped and thought about it. "I think she believes she has fallen in love with him and they might've-"

"I got it." He said stopping her. Roxanne looked between them confused. "Have you had any strange dreams?" He asked looking at her. She nodded. "Well...um...we might have a problem." He said standing. "Roxanne did you sleep with this gentleman?" He asked. "Its very important you don't lie about this." He stated. She remained silent. "Okay, well if you did...there is something you don't know and he most likely doesn't know either."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry this took so long for me to do. I'll try to keep up with my stories more. I was in Europe and didn't have the time to write anything. But anyways, please review. I love it when you guys do. Thanks.**

* * *

Roxanne waited while the elder just watched her. He was waiting for her to say something. She could tell. He wanted to know the truth but she wasn't going to say anything at all. She didn't have to explain herself to him.

"Well you see...let's just say the seed of witch's works differently than normal. And the insides of whitelighter's work different as well." He began. "So when they mix at all in any kind of way it causes an unknown affect on the whitelighter." He stopped waiting for her to say something but she didn't. "Since you've been having strange dreams that only confirms one thing...there is something inside." He stated.

"What is it?" Her mother asked worried.

"Well it all depends on him. If he is the 5th bloodline and his feelings for her are honest and true then it can only be one thing." Roxanne felt suddenly sick, she knew what he was going to say before he could finish. "It's his next generation." He stated. "The way their power works is very carefully. It can only be passed on when two people really care about one another. This stops it from being passed on through something like...a one time fling." He stated.

"How do I know if that's what it is?" Roxanne asked barely above a whisper.

"Well only you can tell." He stated. "Obviously like regular pregnancy you'll know for sure in about 8 weeks but for now you know and so does he." He stated. "But this also affect your power and ability as a whitelighter." He continued. "If you have something this magical living inside you for now you get their abilities but it also affects yours. It can make your healing powers weaker or stronger. But it also takes you off the list of assignments."

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked confused.

"Well if Roxanne is having another witch's baby she can't protect anyone but them." He stated. "That becomes her family and number one." He explained. "So anything with Caleb Danvers is automatically canceled. She can't help him now its against the rules."

"I feel sick." Roxanne said standing up suddenly. "I need air." She said walking out and running through the door quickly. She stopped once she was outside. She started taking deep breaths but she felt her stomach burning just like in her dream. She suddenly felt her breakfast being pushed back up. She opened her mouth letting it all out. Roxanne felt tears stinging her eyes. This was not what she wanted.

She felt a hand on her back. She turned and saw her mom. "It's okay." Her mom said softly. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." She stated. Roxanne nodded. "Let's get you back to school. I think you need to talk to Chase." She stated.

* * *

Roxanne walked into her bedroom both Aaron and Kira were there. Luckily they were only sitting on the bed talking. "You look like shit." Kira said looking at her. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" She asked confused.

"Well plans got changed and I feel like shit." She said sitting on her bed. She felt her stomach burning again. She placed her hand over her stomach praying for it would stop. "Do you know where Chase is?" She asked.

"He went with his friends into town. They were going to the movies I think." Kira said. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "You really don't look good."

"I'm fine, I just have food poisoning or something." She shrugged.

"You look like my sister when she found out she was pregnant." Aaron said smirking. "Who knocked you up?" He asked.

"You're an asshole." Roxanne said laying on her bed. "And I'm not pregnant." She lied.

"We're gonna go, hope you feel better." Kira said forcing Aaron out the room and she followed.

Roxanne closed her eyes and thought of Chase. She knew she shouldn't do it but she needed to know where he was. She had to communicate with him. She saw him talking to Kate. _Big surprise there,_ she thought. The movie ended and they were talking about going to Nicky's. She didn't want him there with them. She concentrated until she heard Chase's voice.

She was in his mind and he could hear her. _I need you now. _She knew he was upset with what she just did but she didn't care. _Please, I need to talk to you about what I found out today. I'm serious._ She thought and waited to see what he was going to say or think.

_Okay, I'm coming._ She heard him think. Roxanne felt relaxed suddenly. If he was coming everything was going to be okay. Roxanne fell asleep but woke up when she felt her bed move. She opened her eyes and saw Chase sitting there. "What happened?" He asked looking at her. He looked worried. "Are you sick?" He asked. "You look pale." He stated

"My mom knows about you but it's not because I told her. She just sensed it. She was worried about it so she took me to see the elders." Roxanne stated. "The elders help whitelighters." She added when he looked confused. "And the head was asking me questions and then he told me something...well...that made me really scared because I think its true." She said.

"What did he say?" Chase asked.

"Are your feelings for me true?" She asked. "Completely honest and not fake at all?" She asked

"Yeah of course." Chase answered instantly. "Whats wrong?" He asked looking scared now.

"Well the elder told me when a witch has completely true feelings for someone and that person feels the exact same way then their magic powers take over and automatically...I don't know how to say this...but no matter what they do the magic forces it."

"Forces what?" He asked confused.

"A witches next generation." She said.

"What does that mean?" Chase asked still confused.

"A baby." Roxanne said her eyes burning with tears again.

Chase's face dropped. He bent over holding his head in hands. Roxanne could see his chest moving quickly. He was freaking out. She didn't know what to do or say to him. "I didn't know that." He said barely above a whisper. "I didn't know this would happen." He said turning to her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well I can't take a test or anything yet but the elder said we would be able to tell." She stated. "Give me your hand." She ordered. He did. She placed his hand over her stomach which was still on fire.

Chase instantly felt something. He felt heat and something moving. He could see it without trying. "I think we can tell." He said holding his hand there. "I can't believe this." Chase said. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Roxanne nodded. "My mom promised to help us. She wants us to do whats best for us." She explained. "She wants us to just be happy."

He nodded. "Can we just lay down for now?" He asked. His chest was still moving quickly. Roxanne nodded. Chase laid down behind her. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him. He kept his hand on her stomach. He could feel his Son moving around.

Chase was scared but a small part of him was excited. He did love Roxanne and this just proved that they were meant to be. And now after he dealt with Caleb he was going to be able to raise his family. Raise his son already knowing about the magic. He didn't have to worry about his son growing up with something he couldn't control.

"Roxanne I have to be honest," Chase said quietly into her ear. "I'm scared and happy at the same time."

Roxanne felt a smile forming. "I feel the same way." She stated feeling happy that he was with her. They were going to be able to do this together. They remained quiet just laying there. Both of them being able to feel the life slowly growing insde her. Soon they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxanne walked out the bathroom stall. She walked over to the sink and turned on the water. It was ice cold. She scooped a little into her mouth trying to get the horrible taste out. Another stall opened and Kate walked out. She smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked looking at her as she washed her hands. "Do you need help?"

"No I'm fine. I just...ate something bad at breakfast." She lied forcing a smile. "School food has never been the best." She joked. "See you later." Roxanne said rushing out the bathroom.

Kate watched her walk out. She knew Roxanne was lying. Kate took out her phone and called Sarah. They made plans to meet up. Soon they were both back in their room. "So I think there is something going on with Roxanne." She stated.

"What?" Sarah asked seeming not to care.

"Well she was puking in the bathroom today and when I asked she said she ate something not good at breakfast." Sarah shrugged. "She was lying, she wasn't at breakfast today. Chase ate with us, remember?" She said.

"Oh you're right." Sarah said her eyes getting wide. "Strange..." She said. "Maybe she is just sick and was embarrassed about it." Sarah said.

"I don't know...are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it's Caleb's birthday." Sarah stated. "He's going to be 18. Should I buy him anything?" She asked unsure.

"I don't know...I feel a little sick suddenly." Kate said laying down.

"It's probably what Roxanne has." Sarah suggested. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see later today." She staid walking out the room.

Kate watched her and then Pogue came in. He was upset.

* * *

"I heard you beat Caleb today swimming." Roxanne said looking at Chase from across the library table. He looked up smirking. "You're such a cheater." She stated.

"It was just to get my point across." Chase shrugged.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked. He shrugged again. "So it's my birthday today and tomorrow it's Caleb's." She said. "What are your plans?" She asked.

"Do you want to go to the dance?" Chase asked.

"I wanna help you." She stated. "With whatever you're doing."

"Alright." Chase nodded. "Then tomorrow around 10 meet me at the Putnam barn." He said standing. "I have to go take care of a few things, I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing her cheek and then walking out.

Roxanne finished her homework and then went to her room. She was about to sleep when there was frantic knocking on her door. She opened it and Sarah was standing there looking like she was about to cry. "Whats wrong?" Roxanne asked.

"It's Kate...shes sick and they don't know whats wrong with her." She said walking in. "I called Caleb and hes coming but I don't know what to do." She said. "And I heard you were sick earlier so I figured it was the same thing...but I guess not."

"Where is Kate now?" Roxanne asked.

"Shes in the hospital. I'm waiting for Caleb to come back." Sarah said. "But it's taking a long time. I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you just wait in your room. He'll be here soon." Roxanne said trying to sound positive.

Sarah nodded. "okay." She said and slowly stood up. She walked back to her room.

Roxanne was about to lie down when she felt something going through her blood. She looked at the clock, it was officially her birthday. She could feel her power going through her body slowly. Thats when she sensed something was wrong. She felt Chase near by and Caleb close. Roxanne walked out her room and decided to go to Sarah's room just to make sure she was okay.

She saw Caleb walk into the room. Roxanne turned to walk away but she felt something was wrong. She walked slowly to the room and listened to hear what was going on. She heard Chase's and Caleb's voices. She hear a lot of breaking and she knew something bad was happening.

The bedroom door opened and Chase walked out. He turned and saw Roxanne standing there. "Hey..." He said unsure. "I thought you were sleeping already...you weren't supposed to hear any of that." He added.

"I figured that much." Roxanne said and crossed her arms. "You said you weren't going to do anything horrible." Roxanne reminded him.

"Let's just go back to your room." Chase said grabbing her hand and leading her back. "Just sleep now and everything will be fine." Chase whispered softly as Roxanne lay in the bed. "I'll stay til you fall asleep." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next morning Roxanne woke up and everything seemed back to normal. She was in one of her last classes when she noticed Reid, Tyler and Caleb all sitting together and Pogue wasn't there. Roxanne turned to the girl next to her. "Where is Pogue Perry?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear?" The girl asked looking surprised. "He had a motorcycle accident last night on his way to see Kate in the hospital." She said.

"Really? Is he okay?" Roxanne asked having a feeling Chase was involved.

"Who knows." The girl shrugged. "I know Caleb is really worried about cause it's his birthday tonight."

Roxanne nodded and then continued her work but she couldn't get the feeling that Chase was involved in this accident. She knew Pogue wasn't hurt but she was still worried. She finished her work and then class ended. She hurried off and decided to look for Chase. She looked in his room and all his stuff was gone. It was all packed. She walked back to her room.

Kira was sitting on he bed looking upset. "When were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Roxanne asked confused and then noticed all her things were gone also. "It was a last minute decision. Honest." She said.

"Well why are you leaving?" She asked seeming interested.

"Well something happened with me and Chase and I can't stay here anymore." She said which was half true.

"What happened?" Kira asked worry in her voice.

"I'm pregnant and I know usually people don't know that this early...but it's different this time. Chase is having trouble with his family also so he needs to leave. It's just easier for both of us." Roxanne explained and was impressed she lied so well.

"Alright..." Kira said unsure. "Well its been fun I guess." She said standing. They hugged which was something Roxanne was surprised by. She never expected for that to happen between them. "Bye." She said.

"Good bye." Roxanne said and then walked back out the room. She looked at the time. She still had a few hours until she needed to meet Chase.

She decided to walk into town and then get some food. She went to Nicky's and it was empty with the exception of a few kids from Spensers, including Reid and Tyler. Roxanne knew she should've left but she didn't care anymore. She ordered some food and then sat down alone away from them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this and sending the reviews. It means a lot to me and keep doing it! Anyway, I'm just here to let everyone know the story is coming to end. After this there is one more chapter and then its over. So let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

Roxanne sat on the porch that led into the small house. She was tired and bored. Chase had said he would be there by 8 and he still wasn't. It was almost 9. She knew he was doing something she didn't agree with but she loved him. She never expected things to go that fast.

She rested against the outside of the house. Her finger tapped on the floor softly but then began to speed up. She suddenly felt something burning inside her stomach. She placed her hand over it wishing it would cool down but it didn't of course. It had been happening a lot lately onlt this time is it got hotter and stronger. She closed her eyes begging it to stop. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and carried away. She kept her eyes closed too scared to open them. She felt herself land on the floor suddenly. She opened her eyes looking around. She was in a barn, the putnam barn to be exact. She looked around noticing it was empty. She stood up and noticed Chase on the other side.

"Chase?" She called he turned around suddenly. His eyes were completely black. Roxanne noticed something behind him. "Whats going on?" She asked.

He shook his head suddenly and looked at her. His eyes were back to normal. "What are you doing here?" He asked worry in his voice.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking over and she noticed Sarah laid out in a dress. "Chase what...Oh my gosh..." She said shaking her head. She felt tears coming out her eyes. "Why?" She asked looking at him.

"I didn't want you to see this...it wasn't supposed to be like this." Chase said walking over to her quickly. "This has nothing to do with us."

"No." Roxanne said taking a step away from him. "I'm gonna be sick." She said. "I trusted you...why didn't you just tell me?" She asked.

"How was I supposed to?" He asked looking at her. "I'm addicted." He admitted to her. "The power, the magic...its gets you hooked and then...thats all. Its done." He said. "I wasn't supposed to meet you, this wasn't part of my plan but it happened. I'm sorry that I got you involved in this." He said his voice cracking. "I'm sorry." He dropped to his knees.

"Chase?" Roxanne took a step closer to him.

"I'm horrible, I know." He said looking at the ground.

"No Chase, you're not." She said lefting up his head. "No you're not. I love you, nothing horrible could create something great." She said. Chase looked up at her unsure. She placed his head against her stomach and he listened. "Its perfect." She said to him.

Chase listened as he heard something he never expected. Something that was his. Something he created and no one could ever take away. "I'm sorry I have to do this." Chase said looking at her.

"Chase if you come back with me right now I promise I'll help you. We can take you to the elders, I'm sure they'll know how to help cure you." She said begging. "You don't have to hurt anyone. No one deserves any of this." She stated.

"What if I do _have _to?" Chase asked. "Are you still going to be here for me?"

Roxanne starred at him. She knew the answer. She didn't have to say it. Chase knew what the answer was already before he asked. He just wanted to hear it but he knew she wouldn't. "Maybe I should just go back." Roxanne said stepping away from him. Chase stood up. "Bye Chase." She said walking slowly.

"Wait." He said. She turned looking at him. He walked over quickly. "I do love you, always." He said kissing her cheek. Roxanne nodded. She believed. She walked out the barn and back to the small house. She was going to wait for him. She needed him more than anything in her life.

* * *

Roxanne laid in the bed. She could hear all the animals outside. Every noise they made she could hear. She felt everything they were feeling. She wished it would just go away. She turned over sighing wishing Chase would come back already. She wished he would come back and tell her everything was okay. Tell her that he didn't do anything and everything worked out perfectly but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She closed her eyes and had begun to drift to sleep when she felt her heart pounding. It was beating so fast it woke her up. She sat up quickly. She placed her hand over her heart taking deep breaths. She felt something grabbing her hand, squeezing it tightly. She looked at her hand unsure what was happening to herself.

She knew what it was suddenly. Chase. She was his whitelighter. She was supposed to take care of him. She was supposed to protect him and when things went wrong she knew it. She stood up grabbing her things quickly. They weren't gonna be able to stay there anymore. She ran out.

She tried her best to get into Chase's mind but couldn't. He was too blocked. Something was going on that couldn't get through. This made her more panicked. She ran faster until the barn came into view. It was completely lit up, the whole thing was on fire. She walked around to the back looking for Chase anywhere. She heard something that sounded like an explosion. She looked into the back door of the barn. She saw Caleb holding Sarah walking out quickly.

She entered the barn and saw Chase laying on the floor. He wasn't moving but Roxanne knew he was still alive. She hurried over to him. The smoke quickly filled her lungs and she began to cough. She tried to wake him but he didn't move. Roxanne closed her eyes and thought of leaving, thought of floating, thought of moving quickly out of the barn. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted. She held onto Chase as tight as she could and kept her eyes closed until she felt the ground underneath her again.

She opened her eyes. She placed Chase's head in her lap. His chest was moving slowly but at least it was moving. His face was blackened from the smoke and there was blood on his clothes. She shook her head holding back her tears. "Chase, please wake up." She whispered softly. "I need you, _we _need you." She said firmly.

He stirred slightly and his eyes began to flutter. She shook him gently. His hands moved up to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Roxanne?" He looked at her confused. "What happened?" He asked looking around to figure out where they were.

Roxanne felt relief sweep over her. "It doesn't matter. You're here now." She said before kissing his lips softly. "You're here." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxanne walked into the bedroom and saw Chase was still sleeping in bed. She sat next to him and gently shook him. He stirred but didn't wake. She watched him unsure of what they were going to do next. They were in her mom's house. Thats the only place Roxanne could think of where they could be safe. She stood up walking out the room and went into the kitchen where he mom was sitting at the table.

"Is he still sleeping?" She asked watching her daughter walk in.

Roxanne sat across from her. "Yeah, hes really tired." She stated. "I don't know what to do about anything." She said. "Chase can't just keep go on living without anything happening to him. And...where does that leave me?" She asked mostly to herself.

"Well I don't know how to help you. We can speak to the elders but they are going to want Chase to turn himself into the other witches and if that happens...well that could end badly." She stated. "I only want whats best for you."

"I'm scared." Roxanne admitted outloud to her mom.

"Listen to me, I can't tell you what to do but I believe the elders might show up here looking for you. They already know about your situation and if you're here when they show up then that might force you to turn Chase in." She said.

"Do you think so?" Roxanne asked unsure. Just then there was a knock at the door. Roxanne looked at her mom feeling worried.

"Just wait here and I'll answer it." She said squeezing her shoulder gently. Her mom walked out. Within a minute she walked back in followed by Caleb and the witch council. Roxanne looked at them unsure.

"Roxanne, we just needed to ask you a few questions." The head of the council asked, he was Pogue's father. He sat across from her at the table. "About Chase Collins, we know that you are friends with him." Roxanne nodded. Her mother didn't tell them anything else. "Do you know where Chase is right now?" He asked. Roxanne shook her head. "Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know where he is." Roxanne said trying to sound firm but her voice was still a little shaky.

"Well do you know where he might be?" He asked.

"I don't know where he could be." Roxanne lied. "I don't know why you're even asking me. Chase has other friends at school." She stated. "Why don't you ask Kate?" She asked raising her eyebrow realizing this could be used to her advantage. "She was always with him."

He turned looking at Caleb. Caleb looked at him unsure of what to say to him. "Well...I guess I have nothing more to ask." He stood up. He turned to Roxanne's mom. "Sorry I had to interrupt your morning." He said shaking her hand.

"It's not problem." She said forcing a smile. "If we hear anything about Chase we'll tell you." They walked out and Caleb followed. Roxanne turned to her mother. "You have to leave and soon." She said worry written all over her face.

"I know." Roxanne said. Just then Chase walked into the kitchen. Roxanne looked at him. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chase said. "I heard everything...and I wanted to say thank you." He said looking at her mom. "I really appreciate it." He said.

"I only did it cause I know its what Roxanne wants." She said pursing her lips. She didn't approve of what Chase did but she wanted Roxanne to be safe and happy. She knew Chase would do anything to keep her completely safe. "What are you both going to do?" She asked.

"I already packed all my stuff back up." Chase said motioning to the suit case that was on the floor. "I already have somewhere that we can stay." He said.

"Okay." Roxanne said standing.

* * *

Roxanne shut the trunk of the car. Chase was already in the drivers seat. Roxanne walked and was about to open the passenger door when her mom stepped out the house. "I'm gonna miss you." She said walking over to her. She hugged her holding her for a second longer than she normally did. "Please let me know when you get somewhere safe." She ordered.

"I will mom." Roxanne promised. "I'm gonna miss you." She said feeling her eyes begin to water. She got into the car as Chase started it. Her mom walked back into the house and Chase pulled onto the road. They drove for a minute in silence.

Chase turned to her. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." He said grabbing her hand. "I promise." He said.

"I only want you to do one thing." She said looking at him. "You have to stop using." She said firmly.

"I know." Chase said sounding annoyed.

"No I mean it." Roxanne said. "Its whats best for us, all three of us." Roxanne said firmly. Chase turned facing her. He placed his hand over her stomach realizing that she was right. He had to do everything in his will to stop him from being addicted.

"I know." Chase said softly to himself. "I know what I have to do, and I promise I'm going to." Chase said firmly turning back towards the road.

* * *

Roxanne rolled over. Her back was killing her and she was more than tired. She had never imagined her life would end up like this but she wouldn't complain about it. She stood up, her belly sticking out further than it had the day before. It was growing faster than she imagined it would. She walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then to the small kitchen.

Roxanne and Chase had managed to get out safely and were living in a small apartment above a restaurant Roxanne was waitressing at. Chase had a landed a job at a store a few blocks away. Neither of them had their dream jobs but they did what they had too. They were living in a small town that the witches of Ipswich wouldn't look for them and a place the elders felt was safe for Roxanne.

Even with the bad things Chase had done the Elders did what they could to protect Roxanne because she was a whitelighter.

When Roxanne walked out the bathroom Chase was already awake and getting dressed. "You're not gonna shower?" She asked unsure.

"I don't feel like it." Chase said shrugging as he put on his shoes. He wasn't happy and Roxanne knew it. Since he stopped using he had become moody and annoyed easily. He felt sick and tired most days. "I'll see you later." He said forcing a smile before walking out the door.

Roxanne dressed and then went down to work. Her coworker was already serving people when she walked in. "Hey love, you look exhausted." She said walking over to her. "I saw your little boyfriend leave, he never looks happy." She stated.

"Don't worry Jan, hes just a little stressed." Roxanne lied.

"Look honey, I'm not dumb. Its obvious whats wrong, two kids just land in town suddenly and you think no one is gonna notice?" She asked. "What was it?" She asked her voice lowering.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked confused.

"What drugs was her in to?" She asked. "The way that boy acts he is obviously recovering, you can't tell me hes not an addict." She stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Roxanne said relieved she didn't have to lie about Chase's behaviour. "Its hard to explain but hes not using anymore." She said smiling. "I know he isn't and thats why I love him." Roxanne said feeling her son move in her stomach.

"Well I can tell her loves you, even with his attitude, the look in his eyes when he sees you...its true love." Jan said shrugging. "I can always tell." She stated.

"Thanks." Roxanne said feeling better about her day now. She went to work then and worked the whole day. She didn't think about Caleb or the other sons. She didn't think about her Mother who was gonna be visiting soon. She didn't want to worry about any of that because all she cared about now was her and Chase and their son. She knew what Chase did was for them and now the way they were living was for them. Thats how things would always be.

* * *

**There, thats the end. I know its not perfect but I think its good. Let me know what you think of ending or whatever. Reviews!! I'm thinking of making another Chase Collins story so let me know if you want me to do that. Please and thank you!!**


End file.
